Sent from Heaven
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: Once again, for those who like For Love of the Theater or Obsession, this is the third story about that night. This time it's from the actor who plays Munkustrap's pov. I don't like this one as much as the other two, but that's just me.


Sent from Heaven  
  
  
I'm nervous tonight. I mean who wouldn't be. I shouldn't be here. I should be home with Jena, my wife. That's where I belong. I won't be able to concentrate on the performance, and I'll probably screw this up majorly. Hey, it's not my fault! I've never had this happen to me before! Great, just great! I can't find my tail! Ha! Now there's something you don't hear very often. Ah! There it is! Now that little problems solved. Oh wonderful! I'm going to miss my cue! I just barley made it on time! My tail got stuck on the stupid car trunk! Utoh. Jamie noticed. She's giving me one of her, "Boy, you're a strange one!" looks. Make me feel better! Geesh! I turn around as if grooming myself, and yank my tail out of the trunk. I look around quickly. Just in time. I stand up.   
  
"Are you blind when you're born?" I see Jamie roll her eyes.  
  
"Can you see in the dark?" And on we go. The first half of the show seems to drag on forever. Will this stupid thing ever end? Finally! Maggie, our cast's Grizabella gets the stage! And we get a break!   
  
"Joey, what's wrong with you?" Lily, the white kitty as we love to call her asks.   
  
"Oh God! Everyone cover your ears! Lily just asked the BIG question!" I turned around and glared at Tim.   
  
"Very funny LONZO!" Tim stuck out his tongue and ran out of the room. Jamie ran over to me and pulled me into a corner.   
  
"Utoh! Demeter and Munkustrap! I'm gonna tell the misses Joey!" Jamie glared at Matt.  
  
"Get lost. This is important!" Matt stuck out his lower lip.   
  
"Fine then!" He said in a cocky English accent. He turned around and went of to find his partner in crime, Josie.   
  
"What's up Jamie?" I asked her.   
  
"I've got a really bad feeling about tonight." She whispered intensely. Jamie was in every way the ideal Demeter. Weird feelings and scences included. They were usually true.   
  
"Then I'll be on my guard." I was serious. When Jamie had a feeling you didn't contradict it.   
"Places people!" Someone yelled. We scurried to get into our places. And the curtain was up. I walked out onto the stage and listened while Dhina did her moonlight song. Then I stood up and walked over toward Bill, or Gus. What in the hell . . . Someone shoved me hard, and I fell hard on my side. I hear a loud crack, and a groan. Someone screams. What . . . Oh my God. There's a girl, no more then fourteen or fifteen, lying on the floor where I had seconds ago just been standing. The room burst into noise. I stand up, shaken. Half the crew runs off the stage, and I see a guy in black leather running out the side door. Conner, one of the stage manners comes running out.   
  
"I know this is a really crappy time, but the hospital just called. Your daughter was just born."I nearly choked on my own tears as I turn toward the girl. A women was leaning next to her. I assumed it's her mother. The girl smiled at me from over her mother's head. I give her a weak thankful smile in return. I hear her whisper,  
  
"For love of the theater." And mumble something else. Then her eyes glazed over. She was still smiling, even in death. Someone shut her eyes. The woman began to sob hysterically.   
  
"Sarah! Sarah no!" She screamed, shaking the girl's lifeless body. Sarah. I turn around to face Conner.   
  
"Is doctor still on the phone?" Conner nodded, and handed me his cellular. I ask the doctor to please put Jena on.   
  
"Sarah." I whisper.   
  
"What?" Jena asked weakly.   
  
"The baby. Name her Sarah."   
  
"But . . . I thought we agreed to Marina?"   
  
"Listen, a girl just saved my life. I was almost shot. Her name was Sarah. It's the lest I can do." Jena asked no more questions and agreed. I told her I would be over as soon as I could. I disconnected the call and smiled to myself. Thank you Sarah. 


End file.
